Sweet Love
by Misutore01
Summary: Serie de viñetas sobre algunos momentos en las relaciones de las parejas de Akuma no Riddle...
1. Familia

Eh...hola xD...bueno yo...soy totalmente nueva en Fanfiction...si tengo cuenta desde hace años pero nunca he subido nada aqui y...por eso estoy nerviosa...ademas de que estoy subiendo un Yuri xD yo escribo solo Yaoi asique...tengan piedad si esto sale un poco raro xD...pero bueno...me encanto Akuma no Riddle y sinceramente queria escribir algo de ello...aunque fueran viñetas cutres como las que voy a subir con las parejas de el Anime...tipo HarukixIsuke y TokakuxHaru y el resto...asique por favor tengan piedan con esta cosa xD...y...ojala les guste...see...la primera viñeta sera de HarukixIsuke...OTP xD...y tambien queria _aclarar_ que estas viñetas seran tipo...verdadera vida en un instituto xD...no se si me explico...tipo sin asesinatos y eso...excepto en algunas para darle mas dulzor al asunto...pero la mayoria sera asi...asique...antes de que me de un infarto por esto...el fic:

* * *

Isuke sabia que para Haruki su familia lo era todo...no lo aceptaba...no...sinceramente ella queria ser el mundo de la peli-rosa como lo era para la demas gente pero...no le molestaba...tanto...en fin...ella sabia que para su novia lo mas importante era su familia...y por eso mismo no pudo negarse a su peticion de acompañarla ese dia a su casa a conocer a sus hermanos...a la peli-rosa le importaba un reberendo pepino conocer mocosos chillando de un lado a otro pero suponia que 5 minutos con esos crios no le iba a ser una tarea dificil de cumplir...asique sin mas luego de un dia de clases ambas se dirigieron a la casa de la mayor...no era una tarea dificil...entrar a la casa...a esa pequeña casa...saludar, fingir amabilidad, retirarse y fin...eso era todo...no tenia porque temer no?...era simple...

-**Isuke-sama! entra de una vez que hace frio afuera!...-**llamo desde dentro de la casa Haruki...sintio ganas de vomitar...llevaba mas de 5 minutos en la entrada de la casa de Haruki...y no podia entrar...la puerta frente a ella estaba abierta pero no podia moverse...sus piernas parecian como de gelatina y todo era culpa de Haruki!...era realmente humillante estar en esa situacion de nervios!...y maldecia a la de la coleta por ponerla en esa situacion...ya se las pagaria luego...ahora simplemente terminaria pronto con eso...con su menton en alto y a paso seguro entro a la casa extrañandose al ver a un ejercito de crios en la entrada quienes al verla soltaron multiples sonidos de asombro...

-**Whoaa! Onee-chan tu novia es hermosa!...-**dijo uno de los menores al tiempo que todos rodeaban a Isuke...

-**Si! parece una modelo!...-**exclamo una de las hermanas de Haruki mientras Isuke se sentia extrañamente bien por esos cumplidos hacia su hermosa persona...escucho una ligera risa y miro a su novia Haruki quien estaba sentada en la entrada sonriendo...

-**Cierto? Onee-chan tiene buen gusto...-**dijo Haruki con una sonrisa haciendo que Isuke bufara levemente sonrojada...y esos 5 minutos que planeaba quedarse en ese lugar terminaron transformandose en 2 horas en donde los pequeños hermanos de Haruki no dejaron a la peli-rosa en paz, y en donde ella gustosa acepto toda esa atencion...-**Que te parecieron mis hermanos Isuke-sama?...-**le pregunto Haruki mientras ambas caminaban por la calle hasta la casa de la menor...Isuke fingio pensarlo un momento y luego jugo con uno de sus mechones de cabello sonriendo...

-**No fue tan aburrido como pense...me agradaron un poco...son como mini admiradores de Isuke...-**dijo haciendo que la peli-roja sonriera dandole una mordida a uno de sus pokis...

-**Enserio te agradaron?...-**pregunto denuevo Haruki mientras Isuke asentia...le alegraba...Isuke enserio era importante para ella...y le alegraba de sobremanera que sus hermanos le hubieran agradado...penso en silencio unos segundos para luego sonreir tomando la mano de su pareja sacandole un pequeño sonrojo...se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla mirandola decidida...-**Que bueno...si te agradaron mis hermanos deseguro amaras a mi madre cuando vayamos a verla mañana!...**

**-E-EH?!...**

* * *

Es verdad (?)...siguiente pareja! no se...de ahi veo...ojala les guste xD...matta ne!...


	2. Conejo

Hola! vengo a dejar una conti de esa costra llamada fic mio...see...**Avemari **cierto?...como que todo es drama y noo! asi la vida no es aprobechable (?) si se que el anime es dramatico y todo pero...pss...que se yo...ehem...hoy traigo una viñeta de la linda pareja de!:

* * *

**TakechixShiena: Conejo**

Al atardecer de ese hermoso dia...Shiena estaba terminando sus deberes sentada en su escritorio para el dia siguiente...si...o eso haria si no tubiera la mirada de "Jack el Destripador" fija en ella al otro lado de la habitacion... trago saliva mirando de reojo a Takechi quien la miraba con una sonrisa sentada en su cama...y llevaba asi mas de 20 minutos en los que Siena estaba perdiendo la paciencia...una vena se hincho en su frente y se giro a ver a la peli-negra enfadada...

-**QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER ESO?!...-**le grito mientras Takechi hacia una perfecta exprecion de intriga...

-**Hacer que?...-**pregunto...aunque habia preguntado eso sabia perfectamente a lo que la castaña se referia...y eso hizo que el enfado de Siena creciera...

-**E-eso! mirarme como una acosadora!...-**grito algo nerviosa haciendo sonreir a Takechi...

-**No puedo evitarlo! Shiena me gusta mucho...-**dijo con toda la sinceridad de el mundo como si hablara de el clima naturalmente...pero bueno  
..al escucharla Shiena se sonrojo levemente y fruncio el ceño girandose para seguir su tarea...

-**P-pues mantente alejada de m-mi...no pienso dejar que por eso me cortes en pedasos estupida asesina...-**le dijo la menor mientras Takechi se levantaba de la cama con una sonrisa colocandose detras de Shiena e inclinandose un poco hacia ella y tomando una de sus trenzas con delicadeza mientras la castaña se sonrojaba mas notoriamente...y mas al sentir el calido aliento de la peli-negra en su oreja...

-**No te preocupes por eso...-**susurro Takechi...-M**e gustas...y en ti me di cuenta de que los conejos me gustan mas con sus miembros completos...-**susurro ahora con una voz algo macabra...al escucharla Shiena trago saliva queriendo ignorarla volviendo a su trabajo...la ojo-azul sonrio ante eso y lentamente tomo las trenzas de la menor y las tiro con suavidad hacia arriba simulando unas orejas de conejo...por lo que el sonrojo en la castaña paso rapidamente a un ceño fruncido y una anaconda en vez de vena en su frente...

-**DEJA ESO!...**

* * *

Yo se que Shiena es unn conejo xD...en el manga quedo obvio...pero bueno...proxima pareja! creo que TokakuxHaru...hmmm...se aceptan comentarios...o Reviews...raro...ehem...matta ne!...


	3. Curry

Ah! me agrada que el fic les este gustando!...me emociona...ehem...**avemari **con esa frase una Shiena caera a tus pies...te lo digo yo (?)...**Riux **que bueno que te guste como escribo...es algo rara pero me alegra que te guste xD...**Lily **seguramente Takechi sera asi xD Shiena debe tener cuidado...un dia Takechi la encerrara en una jaula o algo asi (?)...uh! SumirekoxMahiru! te aseguro que pronto estaran...**Negi-kun **le deben caer las enamoradas a Takechi asi como va xD...ah...como dije en la otra viñeta...esta vez sera el turno de!...

* * *

**TokakuxHaru: Curry**

Haru estaba feliz...si...eso no era nada nuevo...esta chica era una felicidad con piernas...pero ahora estab rebosante de alegria!...esa tarde habia pedido permiso a Sensei para poder salir antes de clases con el pretexto de que se sentia algo ``_Enferma_´´...el...ingenuo como el solo...la dejo salir y en vez de ir directamente a la enfermeria paso a la cafeteria en donde con un poco ruegos hacia una cocinera la dejo entrar a la cocina y entonces preparo lo que en estos momentos miraba en la mesa de la habitacion que compartia con Tokaku...un caliente y seguramente delicioso plato de arroz con curry...sonrio una vez mas y miro la hora en el reloj de la pared...y cuando justo dieron las 15:35 PM la puerta de la habitacion se abrio de una patada asustando a la peli-roja quien dio un saltito viendo como Tokaku entraba a la habitacion con el ceño notablemente fruncido y se acercaba a ella...quiso llorar...

-**H-hola T-Tokaku-san...c-como te fue e...**

**-Donde se supone que estabas?...-**le interrumpio de golpe la peli-azul mientras Haru sonreia nerviosamente...-**Fui a buscarte a la enfermeria en cuanto las clases terminaron y no estabas...ahora...donde estabas?...-**pregunto Tokaku seriamente...al escucharla Haru se calmo y sonrio haciendose a un lado y señalando el plato de curry en la mesa mientras la mayor lo miraba sin entender...que clase de codigo era ese?...

-**Lo siento Tokaku-san...-**se disculpo Haru...-**La verdad a Haru no le dolia el estomago...solamente queria salir antes de clases para poder hacer esto...-**le dijo señalando ahora la silla para que Tokaku se sentara lo cual hizo soltando un suspiro...

-**Y para que?...**

**-Pues...como se que el curry es tu comida favorita...**

**-No es mi comida favorita...-**le interrumpio denuevo la mayor frunciendo el ceño...-**Es una comida completa...nada mas...**

**-Bueeno...-**susurro sonriendo Haru...-**Como se que es una comida completa...para ti...quise cocinarte un poco como agradecimiento por siempre estar cuidando a Haru, Tokaku-san...-**le dijo mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecia en sus mejillas...la oji-azul al notar eso sonrio levemente y miro el plato de curry frente a ella...definitivamente se veia bien...sin esperar mas tomo la cuchara a un lado de el plato y tomo un poco de la comida llevandola a su boca...todo esto siendo visto por Haru quien le rezaba a todos los Dioses porque le gustara la comida...la peli-azul trago la comida y asintio...

-**Esta bueno...**

**-Enserio?...-**solto emocionada por las palabras de su ``_Guardian_´´...-**Que bueno!...me agrada poder hacer la comida favorita de Tokaku-san!...-**dijo Haru...aunque luego se arrepintio al ver como un aura oscura rodeaba a la mayor...Tokaku solto la cuchara y hizo ademan de levantarse...

-**No me gusta el curry...-**susurro mientras Haru rapidamente la abrazaba por los hombros para impedir que se levantara...

-**L-lo siento Tokaku-san! solo bromeaba!...**

* * *

Esa Tokaku (?)...ahora si o si el siguiente sera un SumirekoxMahiru...tenia planeado hacer un KoukoxSuzu pero sera para otro dia...ojala les guste...se aceptan comentarios y!...matta ne!...


	4. Fiesta del Té

Como prometi! hoy les traigo una viñeta de SumirekoxMahiru/Shinya...que es una pareja muy tiernita xD en el manga dan risa y ternura a la vez...mas Mahiru que es como un Chihuahua de lo nerviosa que se pone con Sumireko...pero bueno...**avemari **no se yo xD si sigues el consejo y no sale como lo planeaste...creo que rezare por ti xD...**Y07 **SI! MAS HARUKIXISUKE! XDD...tu si me entiendes...**Lily **Haru va a ser la adorable esposa que toda Tokaku quiere tener (?)...sinceramente...bueno!...aqui la conti!...

* * *

**SumirekoxMahiru: Fiesta del Té**

-**No te parece una bella parafernalia esta Bamba-san?...-**pregunto Sumireko sentada a un lado de la mesa de Té que habia en la gran habitacion que compartia con Mahiru...quien estaba frente a ella temblando como gelatina y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas...mirando de reojo toda la decorazion en la habitacion...decoraciones con flores en esta y en la mesa...un blanco mantel y sobre esta una fina vajilla de la porcelana mas cara de Inglaterra...con deliciosos postres alrededor de el...comprados de el mejor restaurante de la ciudad...si...Sumireko disfrutaba de la ``_Fiesta de Té_´´ que preparo para pasar tiempo con la peli-blanca...mientras que a esta parecia que le iba a dar un infarto fulminante...

-**E-es...una linda d-decoracion...-**susurro jugando nerviosamente con sus nudillos...al escucharla Sumireko sonrio y asintio tomando con delicadeza un postre y dejandolo sobre el plato de Bamba...

-**Pero come Bamba-san...estos postres son deliciosos...deseguro te gustaran...-**le dijo mirando a la oji-morado quien miro preocupada el postre...

-**E-esque...n-no tengo hambre...-**susurro sonriendo levemente...Sumireko la miro y sonrio negando...

-**No me hagas este desplante...pedi las mejores cosas para poder pasar un buen momento juntas...-**le dijo tomando su taza de te y dandole un pequeño sorbo...Mahiru la miro y se sintio un poco mal...la mayor habia organizado todo eso para ella...hasta la habia ``_Secuestrado_´´ en pleno pasillo para llevarla a la Fiesta de Te y le habia amarrado de la cintura a la silla para que no se fuera y disfrutara completamente de eso...eso era preocupacion...ehem...miro el dulce frente a ella y trago saliva...se veia delicioso...

-**Y-yo...comeria pero...e-estoy a dieta y...**

**-Y?...**

**-Y...Shinya...esta preocupada p-por...mi peso...**

**-Tu peso?...-**solto extrañada Sumireko...para luego soltar una leve risa...-**Oh my...si te preocupa tu peso luego podriamos ir a hacer yoga con Shutou-san o algo...pero ahora quiero que comas estas delicias...todo esto lo hice especialmente para ti...Mahiru-chan...-**le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa viendo encantada el sonrojo en las mejillas de la de la coleta quien tomo lentamente el postre frente a ella levandoselo a la boca y dandole un mordisco...la vio sonreir ante el delicioso sabor de este y lo dejo denuevo en su plato...miro el rostro de la menor y se levanto de su silla apoyando sus manos en la mesa e inclinandose hacia el rostro de Mahiru...dandole un delicado beso en la comisura de sus labios quitandole de esa forma un poco de crema que le habia quedado...se separo de ella y se volvio a sentar riendo al ver el rostro de Mahiru rojo hasta las orejas...-**Oh...que adorable Mahiru-chan...**

* * *

...MAHIRU ES MUY TIERNA! y Shinya muy cool!...esta tipa es lo mejor de ambos mundos (?)...pero bueno...ojala les gustara esta viñeta...el proximo sera un HarukixIsuke xD...denuevo si...pero son mi pareja favorita y para algo este es mi fic y puedo escribir de ellas tanto como quiera que para algo soy mia! (?)...ehem...se aceptan comentarios...matta ne!...


	5. Espera

Bueeno...hola xD...ahora como dije les traigo un HarukixIsuke!...porque son geniales...me inspire en una imagen que vi en Tumblr eso si xD aunque no tanto...solo en una cosa NO ES PLAGIO!...ehem...**Y07** Isuki? iii! tienen nombre de pareja y yo no sabia xD...**Yorusoiyuki** ojala no te aburran eso si ^w^...**Avemari **Sumireko haria de todo para pasar tiempo con Mahiru xD lo note en el manga cuando no la dejo rechazar su oferta de ir a su fiesta de te xDD...**Lily **xDD no lo habia pensado...si hubiera ``atracado´´ a Shinya deseguro ella habria quedado amarrada xD...**Queen **tengo una idea en mente sobre eso...pero primero tengo que terminar las siguientes parejas...igual faltan pocas xD...amo sus comentarios gente!...ehem...aqui la conti!...**  
**

* * *

**HarukixIsuke: Espera**

Todas en el Grupo Negro habian notado algo en los ultimos dias...Isuke-sama estaba enfadada...demaciado...enfadada del tipo enfadada...como decian por ahi parecia una chica emo en su periodo...uno le hablaba y era capaz de cortarte la mano...y se la pasaba mandandoles miradas de odio puro a Tokaku y a Haru...todos estaban nerviosas por eso...pero Nio!...como la rubia que era se acerco a Isuke y con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y comenzo...

-**Te pasa algo I...**

**-NO!...-**gruño haciendo que todas...y Sensei...en el salon de clases dieran un salto antes su grito...Isuke chisto y se levanto de su escritorio lanzandoles una mirada de profunda ira en su nivel mas puro a Tokaku y Haru saliendo rapidamente de el salon...camino un largo tiempo por el pasillo hasta que llego a un lugar que creia que nadie visitaba...miro hacia los lados del pasillo y bajo la mirada mientras se apoyaba en la pared de resvalando por esta hasta caer sentada en el piso...saco su celular de su falda y lo abrio llendo a sus contactos y viendo rapidamente el nombre que tenia uno...``_Haruki ❤_´´...quien habia sido ``_Transferida_´´ por haber fallado en su mision de matar a Haru...se sentia sola sin ella...no lo admitiria en voz alta jamas...pero lo hacia...queria que Haruki volviera a su habitacion y hablaran hasta las 3 de la mañana como cada dia...que compartieran un par de poquis...o que la peli-roja le hiciera un manicura...-**Todo por culpa de Haru...-**susurro frunciendo el ceño...deseaba con todas sus ganas que nadie se atreviera a matar a Haru hasta que llegara su turno...y ella poder destrozarla con sus propias manos...conseguir el premio por asesinarla habia quedado en segundo plano...ahora solo queria vengarse por alejar a la peli-roja de su lado...suspiro...penso en llamar a Haruki...para preguntarle donde estaba...hablar un momento...pero siempre su lado orgulloso se lo impedia...si la peli-roja la quisiera trataria de llamarla ella...pero no lo habia hecho en todos esos dias...mordio su labio y trato de levantarse de el sucio suelo cuando su celular comenzo a vibrar...fruncio el ceño y acepto la llamada...-**Quien rayos es?!...-**contesto enojada escuchando una risa al otro lado de la llamada...

-_**Siempre tan temperamental Isuke-sama...-**_le dijo esa voz haciendo que los ojos de la peli-rosa se abrieran enormemente...

-**Ha...Haruki?...-**susurro sonriendo levemente...oir la voz de la mayor despues de todos esos dias le era muy agradable...quiso reclamarle el porque no la habia contactado antes..pero no creyo que hubiera sido el momento idonio...-**Estas bien?...-**le pregunto recordando las heridas que Haruki tenia antes de irse...

-_**See...no era nada grave...solo un par de heridas superficiales nada mas...-**_mentia...Isuke lo sabia...Haruki se habia ido de la escuela con multiples heridas y su brazo lesionado...pero como siempre ella queria hacerse la valiente...

-**Tonta...no deberias descansar si tienes heridas? no escuchaste a Isuke antes...deberias hacerlo ahora...-**le dijo con un tono indiferente haciendo que al otro lado de la llamada Haruki sonriera sentandose en la cama de un hospital...

-**Si...creo que deberia hacerle caso a Isuke-sama ahora...**

**-_Mas te vale...-_**escucho la voz de la peli-rosa...-_**No quisiera que algo te pasara...antes de que tubiera la oportunidad de hacerte un manicure...-**_escucho ahora mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba...-_**T-tengo que colgar! llamame luego...-**_le dijo Isuke cortando rapidamente la llamada...Haruki sonrio y dejo su celular en la mesa mientras se volvia a recostar mirando el techo con una sonrisa...esperaria anciosa el momento cuando su querida Isuke-sama le hiciera ese manicure...

* * *

Sinceramente uno se le el capitulo 21 de el manga y es como...pobre Isuke-sama...su Haruki se fue (?)...ehem...nooo se que pareja sigue sinceramente...podria hacer un ChitaruxKirigaya o un KoukoxSuzu...o un KaibaxSensei XDD...EHEM!...ojala les gustara la conti xD se aceptan comentarios y...matta ne!...


	6. Promesa

...hola xD...sexta viñeta de esta cosa que no se cuantas tendra sinceramente...esto es raro...ehem...**Y07 **yo nunca se de esos nombres xD le dicen Isuki y yo sigo diciendole HarukixIsuke xD...**Avemari **esque un poco de Yaoi para endulzar este asunto no anda mal xD mas encima Sensei tiene una cara de Uke que no se la quita nadie...EHEM!...condones para mis papas xD eso debio querer en realidad yo lo se...ehem...

Ahora!...ahora la conti que traigo es de una pareja muy linda linda preciosa hermosa que!...son...

* * *

**KoukoxSuzu: Promesa**

-**No es relajante tomar estos baños juntas Kouko-chan?...-**pregunto la siempre linda de Suzu...mientras que ella junto a su novia Kouko disfrutaban en la bañera de el baño de su habitacion compartida...descansando su cabeza comodamente en el pecho de la peli-negra quien al escucharla asintio...

-**Supongo...-**susurro estirandose un poco para tomar un libro en la mesita al lado de la bañera...haciendo sonreir a la peli-celeste...se undio un poco mas en el agua mientras que la ecencia de sus sales de baño la relajaban...le gustaba poder tener esos baños junto a la mayor...a pesar de que la mayor parte de ese tiempo se la pasaban en silencio era agradable...le hacia olvidar tantas cosas...como su enfermedad...la que habia hecho que tantas personas se hubieran alejado de su lado...tal vez no al enterarse...pero luego de un tiempo todos se marchaban y la dejaban sola...al recordarlo fruncio el ceño levemente tomando un mechon de cabello de Kouko que descanzaba en su hombro y acariciandolo...estaba segura que la terminaria perdiendo tambien...aunque no lo queria sabia que pasaria...Kouko se aburriria de ella...y la dejaria atras...ladeo su cuerpo un poco y miro a la peli-negra quien se encontraba leyendo un libro que tenia al lado de la bañera...sonrio tristemente y se volvio a acomodar en su pecho como le gustaba hacerlo cuando compartian baños juntas...

-**Ojala...nunca te aburras de mi...-**susurro...esperando que la oji-azul no la hubiera escuchado...aunque eso no paso...Kouko dejo el libro en la mesita al lado de la bañera y la miro suspirando...

-**No deberia ser yo...la que estubiera preocupada Suzu?...-**pregunto llamando la atencion de la menor...Suzu levanto la mirada y sonrio algo nerviosamente...

-**M-me escuchaste?...-**le pregunto mientras Kouko asentia...la peli-negra asintio y suspiro...hundio sus brazos en el agua y rodeo la cintura de Suzu por detras abrazandola haciendo que la menor...de porte...se sonrojara...

-**Tu nunca envejeceras...siempre seras joven...mientras que yo si lo hare...-**le dijo...-**Yo envejecere...me hare vieja y ya no te atraere...de esa forma es obvio que tu te alejaras de mi Suzu...-**dijo en un susurro...al escucharla Suzu la miro algo sorprendida para luego sonreir y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Kouko...

-**Me enorgullesco de decir que no soy una persona superficial...-**susurro levantandose en sus rodillas y gorandose en la bañera acercandose a la oji-azul y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos mientras Kouko volvia a abrazarla...-**Aunque Kouko-chan luego este cubierta de arrugas...Suzu siempre te va a amar...-**le dijo con una sonrisa...-**Asique...solo te pido que no seas tu quien se aburra de mi...-**pidio la peli-azul...haciendo que Kouko sonriera y asintiera...

-**Te prometo que eso nunca pasara Suzu...-**respondio mientras ambas acercaban sus rostros para fundirse en un dulce beso...

* * *

Ok...ahora me queda hacer un ChitaruxKirigaya...o un KaibaxSensei voy a seguir insistiendo xD...un poco de Yaoi para complementar el Yuri digo yo...y Nio! Nio con esta señora que maneja el juego que nadie sabe como se llama...es verdad...ehem...se aceptan comentarios...matta ne!...


	7. Nombre

Un nuevo dia...una nueva viñeta...no? no? ehem...**Yorusoiyuki **si...los ultimos dos capitulos fueron algo tristes pero ahora se van a arreglar xD y sobre Isuke-sama SI! pero quien no extrañaria a Haruki?...**Avemari** Sensei ni Mahiru se salvan de...de la maldad xD...y si...si mostraran al ``Papa´´ de Isuke tambien escribiria algo sobre el y Keisuke xD...**Lily** la loli xD aqui esta la loli!...**Negi-kun** no no no...en mi turno Kouko jamas dejara a Suzu...si no hay tabla...ehem...el Opening me apoya xD...ahora...aqui la conti de!...

* * *

**ChitaruxKirigaya: Nombre**

-**Nunca ha habido una historia mas triste que la de Romeo y Julieta...-**susurro Nio cerrando la biblia entre sus manos parada sobre un pequeño ecenario...mientras que frente a ella estaban Chitaru y Kirigaya recostadas ``_Muertas_´´ en el suelo...todo cutre...cuando la peli-rosa se levanto de el suelo seguida por la menor mirando a Shiena quien tenia una leve sonrisa en su rostro abajo del ecenario...

-**Como lo hicimos Shiena-san?...-**le pregunto la peli-celeste mientras la de lentes suspiraba...

-**No ganaran un premio por esto jamas...pero para ser una obra escolar esta bastante bien...-**dijo asintiendo orgullosa pero frunciendo el ceño cuando...

-**Asi se dirige Shiena-chan!...**

**-Callate Otoya!...-**y por su parte...Chitaru ayudo a Kirigaya a bajar de el ecenario sentandose en este con una sonrisa en sus labios...

-**No es emocionante Chitaru-san?...-**pregunto la menor mientras la oji-rojo asentia con una sonrisa mirandola...

-**Si...mañana sera el dia de la obra...no estas nerviosa Kirigaya?...**

**-No...-**respondio Kirigaya abrazando su osito rosa que estaba a un lado de el ecenario llamando la atencion de la mayor...

-**Porque?...-Pues...al principio si estaba algo nerviosa...pero ahora...cuando comienzo a actuar es como si solo estubieramos Chitaru-san y yo...asi no me pongo nerviosa...me siento feliz en cambio...**-le dijo Kirigaya con una sonrisa haciendo que Chitaru se sonrojara levemente...para luego sonreir y tomar la mano de la oji-caqui...

-**Eso fue muy tierno Kirigaya...**-le dijo Chitaru...aunque puso una perfecta expresion de intriga al ver como esta fruncia el ceño levemente...-**Kirigaya?...-**la llamo al tiempo que la menor la mirada...

-**Chitaru-san...podrias llamarme pr mi nombre?...-**le pidio...

-**Eh?...porque?...**

**-Pues...s-somos novias no?...y yo siempre te he llamado Chitaru-san...es algo frio que me sigas diciendo Kirigaya ahora no crees?...-**ante esa pregunta Chitaru no pudo evitar tragar saliva...si lo ponia asi resultaba algo frio pero...era algo dificil para ella comenzar a llamar a la menor por su nombre...pero al ver esa cara de desicion y al mismo tiempo ruego en la peli-celeste...quien podria negarse? infierno para el que lo hiciera sinceramente...ehem...se dio fuerza interior y...comenzo...

-**H-Hit...-**decia nerviosa mientras Kirigaya sonreia...-**Hitsu...H-Hitsugi...-**susurro llevando una de sus manos a su frente avergonzada mientras que a su lado una complacida Kirigaya abrazaba su oso de peluche mientras un aura rosa y cursi aparecia a su alrededor con muchos corazones...

-**Gracias Chitaru-san!...**

**-S-si si...**

* * *

Asi con Kirigaya...ehem...creo que...si ya termine las parejas Yuri aqui xD asique dare un bonus de KaibaxSensei en el proximo para volver a iniciar con las chicas...no? no? no EHEM!...se aceptan comentarios...matta ne!...


	8. Pregunta

_Hola?...eh si...se que ha pasado muuuuuucho tiempo desde que puse la anterior viñeta y enserio lo siento! ultimamente he estado muy ocupada porque en mi Instituto estamos cerrando el Semestre y...muchos examenes muchos muchos y tengo que estudiar porque si no no me van a premiar xD...tiempo he tenido para escribir pero inspiracion no y no se me ocurria nada!...hasta hoy...y...lo siento enserio...**Avemari **voy a seguir escribiendo si xD porque aun me quedan muchas ideas raras para escribir de este hermoso shuri!...mas porque ya termino (el anime) y tengo que hacerle honor (?)...**JM Scarlet **el HarukixIsuke tambien es mi OTP!...y escribire de ellas pronto...see...**The Psyche Droid **gracias por los comentarios xD y si...ahora viene el Yaoi Hard que de Hard no tienen nada a mi parecer xD...ahora viene un! KaibaxMizorogi!...que son tan lindos...no han interactuado jamas pero que importa?! son lindos y en el Opening y en la portada del Manga se ven geniales!...ehem..._

* * *

_**KaibaxMizorogi: Pregunta**_

-**Asique usted es el tutor de Azuma-san, Kaiba-san?...-**pregunto el siempre tierno de Mizorogi-sensei quien estaba en un asensor de la Academia Myojo junto a cierto peli-blanco quien asentia con una sonrisa arrogante...Sensei iba caminando para ir hacia su clase cuando se encontro por el camino a Kaiba quien hacia una visita a la Directora...y Mizorogi como el angel de Dios que era se ofrecio para llevarlo...aunque el de gafas de sol ya sabia la direccion no le importo que este lo acompañara...

-**En efecto...soy amigo de su familia por lo que su madre me pidio que hiciera de tutor suyo mientras estubiera en la Academia...es una niña graciosa...-**dijo Kaiba recordando los mensajes que la peli-azul le enviaba para que dejara de molestarla con sus codigos extraños...Sensei lo miro haciendo una pequeña expresion de intriga por lo que dijo...segun habia visto Tokaku era una chica bastante seria...

-**Graciosa?...**-susurro confundido el peli-negro mientras el mayor asentia...

-**Si...cuando le hacia clases hace unos meses ella...**

**-Hacia clases?...es profesor Kaiba-san?...-**le interrumpio el oji-negro mirando a Kaiba quien asintio...y entonces este pudo jurar ver estrellas en los ojos de Sensei quien sonrio soltando los libros que traia y tomaba sus manos mientras Kaiba levantaba una ceja...-**Por favor digame como lo hacia!...por mas que intento ayudar a mis alumnas es muy dificil!...en especial con Azuma-san que es mas dificil aun...como lo hacia Kaiba-sensei!?...**-le pregunto Mizorogi...antes de darse cuenta de que tomaba las manos de el mayor soltandolas de golpe y recogiendo sus libros mientras sonreia nerviosamente...-**Jeje...lo siento...**

**-No hay problema...-**solto el de traje al tiempo que ambos comenzaban a caminar denuevo...-**Mis clases siempre son con muchachos calmados como Tokaku...acaso tan desordenado es el grupo negro?...-**pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada Kaiba mirando a el otro quien nego...

**-No lo son...solamente que no se tratar con ellas...todas son muy diferentes y es muy dificil porque no se tratar con chicas jovenes...**

**-Jovenes eh?...debe de tener buena vista en sus clases eh Mizorogi-sensei?...-**le dijo burlonamente Kaiba al peli-negro quien se sonrojo y nego con una sonrisa...

-**L-la verdad no...son muy hermosas todas pero a mi no me va eso...-**solto Sensei mientras paraban frente a la puerta de la oficina de la Directora...

-**No le va eso Sensei?...cualquiera diria con ese comentario de que no le gustan las...feminas...-**dijo el de gafas oscuras observando como el rostro de Sensei se coloreaba de un rojo fuerte...

-**Eh...n-no es eso! solo que son muy jovenes y...t-tengo que ir a mi clase! fue un placer Kaiba-sensei!...-**exclamo completamente nervioso el menor para luego huir por el pasillo...Kaiba lo vio irse y sonrio lentamente...

-**Que adorable eh? Sensei...-**susurro sacando su telefono celular de su chaqueta y escribiendo algo rapidamente para luego guardarlo, entrando a la oficina...mientras que en ese mismo momento unos pisos mas abajo en la cafeteria de el lugar...estaba Tokaku comiendo junto a Haru y Nio su fiel Arroz con Curry frunciendo el ceño cuando su celular comenzo a vibrar...lo saco y vio el mensaje que le habia llegado escupiendo en toda la cara de la rubia frente a ella un poco de arroz al leer semejante pregunta que el raro de su tutor le habia enviado...

_``Tu profesor tiene novio?´´_

* * *

_Ahh...aqui esta...y denuevo! lo lamento por haberme demorado tanto en poner conti aqui pero esque enserio he andado muy atareada y mi mente no funciona bien en esos momentos...pero ya ahora ire siendo mas constante en esto y...y eso xD...se aceptan comentarios...matta ne!..._


	9. Abrazo

_LO SIENTO! lo siento mucho por demorarme tanto! cada vez me demoro mas en esto de poner las viñetas...pero esque, no no tengo escusa, o me olvido o no tengo inspiracion o hago otra cosa y al final eso pasa, me olvido...enserio lo siento...**avemari** Tokaku nunca fue la misma despues de esa pregunta xD...**Black-Shadow-Archive** esa cara seria digna de meme la verdad...**Gunter** enserio? GRACIAS! y UH UH! compartiendo OTP! eso si que es genial! HarukixIsuke for the win...**ritsu akiyama** la continuare seguro ;) no problema...ahora...la siguiente pareja para la viñeta! sera!...OtoyaxShiena!_

* * *

_**Abrazo**_

-**...**

**-...**

**-...**

**-...Shiena-chan si no te quedas quieta no se puede!...-**exclamo una algo estresada Takechi a una enfadada Shiena...ambas estaban en la cama de la menor de noche ``_Abrazadas_´´...en cierto modo...aunque la verdad de todo eso era que la peli-negra queria aprobechar el hecho de que estaba lloviendo a cantaros afuera con rayos y todo eso para poder colarse a la cama de Shiena...quien se movia como gusano en sal tratando de alejar a Takechi de ella...

-**V-vuelve a tu cama Otoya!...**-le grito la menor nerviosa mientras Takechi sonreia...

-**Pero Shiena-chan...mi cama esta tan fria...no es mejor poder pasar la noche abrazadas?...**-le pregunto la oji-azul tratando de pasar sus brazos por la cintura de la castaña pero esta alejo sus manos molesta...

-**No! no podre dormir contigo molestandome asi...**

**-Ou...que cruel eres Shiena-chan...-**susurro ``_Dolida_´´ Takechi dandole un beso a Shiena en su hombro por encima de su pijama haciendo que la menor se sonrojara mas notoriamente...-S**-Shiena-chan calmate!...-**exclamo Takechi cuando la oji-cafe comenzo a moverse mas en la cama tratando de patearla para sacarla de la cama...

-**Salte Otoya! hablo enserio!...-**gruño Shiena...

-**P-pero Shiena-chan cal...Shie...esta bien Shiena me aburriste!...-**sentencio antes de lanzarse contra la castaña...

-**Ah!...**-grito Shiena por el repentino ataque...-**O-Otoya s-suel...l-lo siento! pero s-suelta...OTOYA!...-**gritaba la pobre castaña mientras que fuera de la habitacion Chitaru tomada de la mano de Kirigaya luego de volver por un aperitivo nocturno se quedaban de piedra al escuchar los gritos salir de esa habitacion...

-**C-Chitaru-san...estan bien alli adentro?...-**pregunto la peli-celeste mientras la mayor sonreia nerviosa y comenzaba a caminar para alejarse lo mas rapido de alli...y volviendo con el par principal...

-**O-OTOYA S-SUELTAME!...-**histerica...asi estaba Shiena en esos momentos...histerica...histerica por estar en semejante situacion en su propia cama!...atada de pies y manos con unas estupidas cortabas mientras que Otoya estaba incada sobre ella...-**O-Otoya...e-es enserio!...-**exclamo sonrojada mirando a Takechi quien trago saliva sonrojandose de pronto...para luego lamer su labio inferior con una sonrisa...

-**Shiena-chan...yo solo queria calmarte para poder dormir abrazadas...aunque...-**susurro la peli-negra acercandose al rostro de Shiena admirando como un fuerte tono rosa aparecia en las mejillas de esta...-**Al verte asi...lo ultimo que quiero hacer es dormir...-**termino de decir antes de acercarse al rostro de la menor para besarla, mientras que con una tijera que habia sacado de debajo de la cama iba cortando el pijama de la castaña...

Al final...Takechi paso una buena noche...y Shiena aprendio que si Takechi queria abrazarla lo mejor era dejarla por su bien...

* * *

_Enserio estoy muy inconstante con este fic...pero no lo quiero dejar aunque tenga que seguir poniendo viñetas asi (cortas y demorandome tanto)...ojala no les moleste tanto y sigan leyendo...se aceptan comentarios, matta ne..._


End file.
